Calm as Falling Snow
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: Pre-movie events. A man wanting someone to see who he really is and a young women wanting to be cared for.  I know suckie summary but better story. FrolloXOC Rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just love Frollo and decided to write a story with him in it. He deserved to have a happy ending. I will put some things from the book but mostly from the Disney movie. It will be slow at first but it will get better. Also, I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame but wish I did. All characters belong to Disney but my plot. Enjoy!**

Amanda was slowly walking home not wanting to get there too soon. She did everything to avoid going home. She went to the corner store across from school to get a snack then she went to her friend's house to see if she could stay over for a sleepover but they were grounded so could have friend over for a week.

She did this because of what she had gotten on her report card and how her mother and father would react to the horrible news. You might be asking what she got that was so bad? Well for any other parent they would be so proud of their child. Vanessa had received all straight A's but in two classes, physics and statistics, she got B's.

She had asked for help and even got tutoring on the weekends sometimes but she also had other things to take care of like cook for her parents, clean the house, and wash their clothes. What she didn't tell any one was that her parents did not love her. They only thought of themselves and could care less of her. Ever since she could walk, she had to do chores and if she missed a spot or didn't remember, she was locked in the basement but not before getting slapped a couple of times and not being fed for two days. Over the years it grew worse, now she would get beat for no reason and tied down stairs in the basement with no food or water to drink for a couple of days. She would be told that they didn't love her and that she was a mistake because they got too drunk one day.

Now she was eighteen and afraid of what her parents would do to her when they found out her grades. Her parents wanted her to be perfect because if she wasn't it made them look bad. She was quite intelligent and could hold her own in any conversation. She knew everything from philosophy to mathematics and how she knew most of these things she knew, were from reading books. Amanda loved reading books and what she even liked better than books, were movies. They both could take her away from her life.

Now she was on her front porch try bring up the courage to open the door and just when she reached for the door….

"What took you so long to get home you stupid girl! And where's your report card?" Amanda was drugged into the kitchen. She knew that any lying would just make the beatings worse so she reached into her back pocket, holding it out with shaking hands. Her mother yanked it out of her hand then seconds went by that felt like hours to Amanda.

'Hope that this ends quickly and that there are no lingering effects left. Oh man she must be very angry because she hasn't screamed anything'

She looked to her mother and felt a chill go down her spine. Her mother grabbed her arm heading to the basement, when they reached the bottom she was tied to a pole in the middle of the room with a rope.

She had tried to run away and tell the police before but her parents were part of high society and "good" citizens of the town. That night when her parents took her back home she couldn't move for a week from all the bruising and cuts on her body. Her parents just told the police that she was a good pretender and got that from her reading books. That night also they took all her books in her room and burned them saying that only perfect obedient children were allowed books. Since then she had to hide her books in her floorboards in her closet.

All that Vanessa could remember was blinding fire hot pain that left her light-headed and begging for it to away. And humming in her mind the music of "The Bells of Notre Dame" from the Disney movie and wishing she was somewhere else.

Judge Claude Frollo had just finished with dinner and wanted to take a night ride before retiring for the night, even though that it was middle of winter. So he went to the stables and saddled up his horse, Midnight. Everyone thought that he was heartless and cold but what they saw was just his shield he put up so nothing could hurt him. He had learned that when he was orphaned and had to look after himself. He also had great hatred in him toward the gypsies because they didn't care for his city and could give a care but also it was what they had done to his little brother all those years ago.**(I'll let you what happened later in the story).**

He rode for almost an hour and was getting chilled but something was nagging for him to keep riding. So he went off toward the middle of town then went down a side road that led out of Paris. While enjoying the silence and clean smell of snow looking at darken shops and some houses that had some light still in them. Then he heard a moan coming from a narrow alleyway.

Suddenly coming alert and wondering what that sound was coming from he stopped his horse and got off. He walked quietly walking down the alleyway with his right hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword within his robes ready to strike with deadly accuracy. Then he heard again but it came on his left side. His eyes scanning from whom it came from but seeing nothing but snow. Frollo slowly crept to where it sounded and realized that it was underneath the snow.

He started digging under the snow when he came to where the white snow turned red from blood. Something was bleeding there so he kept digging and found a young girl who by the looks of it was beaten and left for dead. What came to Frollo's attention was what she was wearing, she was dressed as a man. A black gray shirt and black pants or what was left of it. She was beautiful or will be without the bruising but she was deathly pale as death. Frollo quickly took off his cloak wrapped her in it and deciding to take her back with him.

What made him do it was beyond him but did it anyways. When he bent down to carry her, she gave a loud whimper. Frollo tried to be as gentle as possible, he hoisted himself and the girl up on his horse and then sprinted toward his place.

**So what you think so far? Click the Review button!**


	2. Author's Note 1

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
